slendytubbies_oc_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
Agnas (Offline)
Just to let everyone know... this is a WORK IN PROGRESS. Also, if you would like to, you can make an OC that is involved with the works of the Viesgeni Foundation. However, you can NOT create your own "founder" of the labs. It is possible to make a co-founder of the foundation, but you'd need my permission first. Oh, and fun fact... English is my first language! And it's the only language I intend to learn. Basic Info & Lore Agnas is the founder of Viesgeni Research & Manufacturing, and is the protagonist of the Forgotten DLC. He was one of the many foundation personnel on duty when the Military stormed the foundation and destroyed the many weapons and technology they researched, as well as shooting down and capturing many scientists involved with recent technology that hindered the activity of the government. Agnas was one of the few to survive the storming, but not without taking lives in order to stay alive. He shot down a few of the Marines with the weapons he picked up along the way, as well as saving anyone he could... that doesn't mean everyone. As said before, many people were shot to death, captured, or simply went MIA when the Marines broke in. Once the foundation was deemed safe by Agnas, he searched the many sectors just to realize that everyone was either dead, captured, MIA, or alive & sent out into the unknown to fend for themselves. Agnas gained his bearings, taking all the technology he could carry, as well as grabbing the foundation's infamous APPB-500 before setting out into the world, just to find out that the land has been swept off it's feet by an infection beyond Agnas' imagination. He couldn't stay at the foundation, so all he could do was head in a random direction and hope for the best. ---- Coming Soon. Personality Agnas' personality depends on the type of condition or state he is currently in. When he's more equipped with the latest advancements in technology, Agnas is more of a contender. He feels that taking on infected is less of a fatal option and rather something that he could succeed at doing. And at times, succeeding is exactly what he does. Other times, however, he's beaten, slashed, pummeled, or simply put in a position where fighting wouldn't mean anything good. ---- When Agnas lacks the technological advancements his foundation has achieved, the bravery and determination diminishes to a lower amount. Without the proper equipment for challenging the infected, he feels that he would be putting himself in a situation that he wouldn't come out of in one piece. The main weapons he would use if he didn't have the all-powerful APPB-500 and the Viesgentrix-14 by his side would be the M249-SAW and the Chainsaw. Appearance Agnas' appearance is simple... considering he isn't infected, hasn't grown any spare limbs... things like that. Agnas is what some people would call the Pumpkin Tubby, or just Pumpkin because of the fact that he insists on wearing a pumpkin on his head most of the time. Why does he wear this pumpkin? Some people theorized that it could have possibly been a cosmetic item he wore for good luck. Others believed that he just thought it was fashionable. However, these are only rumors and theories. Agnas also sports a nice, fluffy layer of fur on his body. What's special about this fur is that it seems to have a connection with the galaxy in a way. It may be green, but it's realistic. Sometimes, you can see the stars twinkling on his body... or the translucent clouds rolling by... same goes with his eyes, as well. They're starry. Maybe they hold a vast galaxy behind them. But... how could we figure that out? Nobody knows currently. Category:Male Category:Semi-Canon Category:Non-Infected Category:Viesgeni Foundation Personnel